The Center for Biomedical Imaging Technology (CBIT) is already active in providing imaging services and collaborative activities. Current service is primarily to UCHC, with a list of over 80 users identifying medical and dental faculty from departments of neurology, physiology, pharmacology, microbiology, biochemistry, rheumatology, pediatrics, hematology/oncology, biomaterials, orthopaedics, infectious diseases, surgery, pathology, anatomy, biostructure & function, OB/GYN, cardiology, nuclear medicine, gastroenterology, periontology, oral diagnosis and pediatric dentistry. A number of industrial users are also involved. A fee schedule is provided which implies that the microscopes and SGI imaging workstations are available for unlimited amounts of time for a yearly fee. Fees for equipment use, training sessions and CBIT consultation have been kept low to encourage growth of the user base.